plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Sea Gargantuar (PvZH)
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Deep Sea Gargantuar. 225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Amphibious |flavor text = Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them.}} Deep Sea Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has the Amphibious trait, and does not have any special abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Has every single issue of Deep Sea Quarterly, but rarely has time to read them. Strategies With This zombie is a really powerful one. With a solid 6 strength and health, it can destroy tough plants while surviving powerful attacks like Cherry Bomb or Sizzle. If this is boosted from Wizard Gargantuar and Smashing Gargantuar or placed on water when against Solar Flare, Chompzilla, or Captain Combustible, this can easily end the game in the favor of the zombie hero. However, because of its high cost, this zombie can only be played later in the game, where the plant hero can also use powerful cards to deal with the Deep Sea Gargantuar. It can also be destroyed by Squash or Guacodile, unless Guacodile has been struck by Shrink Ray (but only if the Deep Sea Gargantuar is summoned from Rustbolt's Portal Technician). Because it has the Amphibious trait, you can also play it on water. Since most Amphibious plants are not as powerful as most non-Amphibious ones, this can survive a few hits in aquatic lanes and damage the plant hero for a lot. Using Vitamin Z or Galvanize on this will make it even stronger and turn it into a huge threat for the plant hero. Against This zombie is one of the strongest amphibious zombies, and the only amphibious plant that can defeat it is the Guacodile, however, if the zombie hero uses tricks to protect the Deep Sea Gargantuar, the Guacodile can't destroy it. The Squash can destroy any zombie, so it is also a good counter against it. Another strategy is to use the Whipvine to move this zombie if he is in the water. Gallery File:Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's statistics File:Deep Sea Gargantuar card.png|Card File:Earning Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|The player earning Deep Sea Gargantuar after completing The Smash's 8th Hero Quest File:PvZHDpyy.png|13 /13 Deep Sea Gargantuar with Frenzy File:Brainz Premium Pack New.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the Brainz Premium Pack on the store File:Immorticia pack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Immorticia's Premium Pack File:Brain Freeze pack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar in Brain Freeze's Premium Pack Old File:DeepSeaGargantuarHDescription.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's old statistics File:Deep Sea Gargantuar silhouette.jpeg|Deep Sea Gargantuar's silhouette File:Receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar.jpeg|The player receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar from a Premium Pack File:Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack File:The Smash Ally Pack.jpg|Deep Sea Gargantuar on The Smash's old Ally Pack File:BrPremPack.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar on the Brainz Premium Pack (old) File:Deep Sea Gargantuar silhouette.png|Deep Sea Gargantuar's silhouette File:Receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar.png|The player receiving Deep Sea Gargantuar from a Premium Pack Trivia *Deep Sea Quarterly may be a reference to Great Ocean Quarterly or Paper Sea Quarterly, both being titles for ocean-related magazines in real life. Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Amphibious zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Monster cards Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies